


With a Thousand Faces [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Cats, Gen, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repod, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: Naturally, Crowley knew all the tricksters.[A recording of a fic by thingswithwings]
Kudos: 4





	With a Thousand Faces [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). Log in to view. 



> Recorded last summer, in full allergy season.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/With%20a%20Thousand%20Faces.mp3) | **Size:** 2.86MB | **Duration:** 3:50min

  
---|---


End file.
